


Snow Fights And Snow Cream

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [23]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, Day 23, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, day 23 snow ball fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The comapny enjoys the last few days of snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fights And Snow Cream

It seemed like it had been snowing all winter but suddenly the flurries had stopped and the sun was slowly coming out. Bilbo had decided that since the snow would be melting soon they should all go out and enjoy it one last time. Everyone had been outside for a few minutes when suddenly Kili & Fili had started an epic snowball fight. Their first target of course being there uncle who had been in the middle of building a snow dwarf with Dawlin.

Dwalin was quick to retrun fire as Thorin used him as a human shield. Ori was in a fit of giggles as Balin joined his brother against Fili & Kili. Bifur was distracted from his snow angel by his two young lovers diving behind him and using him as a human shild. Nori , however had the best hiding spot behind Bombur, he would duck out from behind him just long enough to toss a snowball and then duck back in his hiding spot.

Bilbo, Oin and Gloin sat on a bench and watched their makeshift family with smiles on there face until the sun was high in the sky and the snow was almost completly gone. As everyone begin to head inside Bilbo picked up a bowl he had grabbed before coming out and began shoveling as much clean snow into it as possible before heading in himself. Many of the dwarves crowed the kitchen to see what exactly Bilbo was doing with his large bowl of snow.

Bilbo had soon added vanilla and sugar to the bowl and stirred it well before scooping it into bowls and passing them out to everyone. The dwarves looked down at the bowls in their hands confused and Bilbo tried not to laugh before taking a spoonful into his mouth and smiling at them all. At first no one seemed to be brave enough to try it but then Bombur followed Bilbo's lead and moaned in pleasure as the snow touched his tounge. Soon enough they were all around the fire enjoying their of bowls of what Bilbo would later expalin was snow cream.


End file.
